


Peppermint Hot Chocolate

by BooknerdMiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Axel/Roxas (background), Blow Jobs, But there is still magic, Demyx/Zexion (background), Dirty Talk, Kinda, Kingdom Hearts Characters, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marluxia stop sexually harassing Harry, Marluxia/Vexen (background), Mates, Multi, One instance of derogatory use of the word "queer", Riku/Sora (background), Scents, Smut, So sort of crossover, These three move too fast, Threesome, Tonks dies (off-screen), Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, Werewolf chats, shy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooknerdMiss/pseuds/BooknerdMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking refuge from the cold in a cafe, Remus Lupin stumbles upon an alluring young man that smells like his mate. But he already has a mate waiting for him at home. What is a werewolf supposed to do?</p>
<p>Re-post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story was one that I had written and posted long ago (back in 2008, holy crap). I am not at all happy with the quality of writing for this story, but a lot of people really liked it and have been asking me to put it back up, so here it is. 
> 
> The other cafe workers in this story are characters from Kingdom Hearts; I just couldn't resist throwing them in here, since I love them so much. But I don't own those characters, just like I don't own any Harry Potter characters or related items. This story will earn it's E rating in chapters three and four. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**Peppermint Hot Chocolate**

_Started: January 28, 2008_

The café was warm, wonderfully inviting to the nearly frozen man’s frigid face. Multiple round tables were scattered in the center of the room, while booths made for more than two people were against the walls next to windows that overlooked the bustling streets of the city. A few couples were sitting at the circular tables, chatting over steaming mugs of warm liquid that made the shivering man’s mouth water.

“Hello,” a short boy with oddly colored hair; blue mixed with slate mixed with lavender; that covered one large lapis lazuli colored eye smiled at him, balancing a tray cluttered with empty mugs and trash with one hand. “Why don’t you take a seat at a table and I’ll send someone over right away? You look awfully cold.”

Remus Lupin gave a quiet laugh as he pulled off his gloves and unwound the crimson scarf from around his neck. “Yes, I am quite chilly.” The teen; for he couldn’t possibly be any older than eighteen; nodded with a light laugh and motioned to one of the single tables before bustling away, signaling to a boy behind the counter. 

Pulling off his cap Remus ran his chilled hands through shaggy tawny locks, eyes the color of liquid gold scanning the small menu that he had pulled from the center of the table. The warmth from the café began to seep through his clothes and he sighed happily, unbuttoning his heavy brown overcoat and letting it drape over the back of the chair as he rolled up the sleeves of his thick wool cardigan. 

“Hello, my name is Harry. What can I get for you?” asked a slightly timid voice from his right. Turning his head Remus smiled and opened his mouth to answer when he froze, his nose twitching as he caught a whiff of the most wonderful scent that he had ever known since . . . since . . .

Since Sirius. 

“Excuse me sir, are you alright?” The waiter, Harry, asked worriedly, looking like he wanted to place a concerned hand on Remus’ broad shoulder, but not wanting to cross that invisible line of professionalism. 

“Perfectly fine,” Remus rumbled, voice smoky with want as his wolf stirred inside him, reacting to that perfect scent pouring out of the young man next to him. He cleared this throat, desperately trying to keep the animal at bay and adjust his usual raspy baritone back to some semblance of normalcy. Harry gave him a tentative smile and then pulled out his notepad from the pocket of the black apron that was wrapped around a slim waist. 

“May I get you something?” 

“Yes, I’ll have a peppermint tea and a slice of lemon pound cake please,” Remus murmured, eyes glued to the gorgeous emeralds that served as Harry’s eyes, slightly hidden behind delicate silver wire-framed glasses and surrounded with thick onyx lashes. The young man smiled at him, jotting down his quick order before turning on his heel and heading back to the counter, Remus’ gaze glued to that perfect bottom cupped by black slacks. 

_This can’t be happening_ Remus thought, ripping his gaze away from Harry and turning it back to the plain wood of the table. How could this be happening? He knew what the scent meant; what his attraction and intense need to have the younger man under him and writhing in pleasure meant; but he didn’t understand why it was happening. He had a mate! He had Sirius! Beautiful, sexy, smoldering Sirius with his deep midnight hair and sparkling grey eyes, his bark-like laugh and –

“Here you are sir,” Harry’s lovely voice cut through his thoughts as he set a large mug of peppermint tea in front of Remus, a slice of mouth-watering lemon pound cake drizzled with cream cheese frosting placed right next to his elbow. 

“Please, call me Remus.” Harry paused and tilted his head curiously to the right, so similar to a canine that it made Remus’ wolf howl in delight and claw towards the surface. The darkening of his eyes was easily noticeable to Harry, who took a half step backwards before his body reacted to the pheromones the wolf exuded, pausing and losing himself within Remus’ gaze. 

“Your eyes are beautiful,” the dark haired man whispered, an enticing flush spreading across his cheeks and thundering down his body. His blood thrummed underneath his skin, making his scent richer, warmer, and more alluring. 

“Thank you, Harry,” Remus whispered, licking his lips and watching with satisfaction as Harry shuddered and unconsciously wet his own lips in response. He grasped Harry’s hand in his, examining the slender fingers that were slightly calloused; palms warm and lightly rough; before bringing it to his lips and placing a soft yet strangely intimate kiss on the back of his hand. 

Harry jerked, gasping with shock and pulling his hand away with wide eyes. His face turned a brilliant shade of red and his plump lips dropped open in surprise. Remus smirked, an expression usually not seen on his face unless the wolf was close to the surface as the boy stuttered, shaking his head slightly in denial. “Erm . . . yes, thank . . . umm . . . right . . .” And then with a slight bow he hurried away, skidding behind the counter and slamming through the doors that led into a back room. 

With a happy sigh, Remus picked up his mug of tea and took a long draught; peppermint and Harry’s taste mingling wonderfully on his tongue.

\--

\--

_Did I really just bow?!_ Harry shouted at himself, fisting his hands in his thick ebony hair. _How much more of a fool could I have made of myself?!_ He didn’t know what attracted him so much to the older man, but something about him lured Harry in.

The man; Remus, he said his name was; was absolutely beautiful, but not in the conventional sense of the word. He had brown-blonde hair that fell into the most erotic colored eyes Harry had ever seen, and the pieces that were tucked behind his ears curled around them, the color of the locks off-setting his slightly pale complexion. He looked strong; broad shoulders under a navy cardigan and large, well worn hands that felt heavenly when they touched his. Despite the way he looked tired and older than even the grey in his hair proclaimed, he had an aura of power and strength, but he was so soft spoken with that sexy rasp of a voice. And the way that his eyes had darkened, almost as if he had . . . _wanted_ Harry; as if he were attracted to him. 

But no, that wasn’t possible. 

“Who was the delicious man that was about to throw you down and have his way with you out in the café?” Harry’s co-worker, a tall well muscled man with layered pink hair and sparkling blue eyes, asked. Harry blushed hotly, taking an involuntary step backwards. 

“M-Marluxia, what are you talking about?” Marluxia laughed, stepping up to Harry so that their fronts were pushed together, Harry’s back pressed against the table behind him, trapping him. 

“Come now, Harry, don’t think everyone didn’t see that. Do you know him?” 

“Marluxia,” a cool, silky voice sounded behind the taller man and Harry peeked around his captor, breathing a deep sigh of relief when he saw Zexion standing there, arms crossed over his slim chest and tapping his right foot irately. “Your shift is over; please stop molesting Harry long enough to punch your time card and leave.” Again, Marluxia’s laugh echoed around the back room as he pulled his time card out of the slot from the wall behind Harry, punched his time and then slipped it back into its spot before pushing away from the man held against the table; with extra rubbing and grinding, of course. 

“Of course, Zexion. Harry, please forgive me,” he said with a mocking bow. Zexion rolled his one visible eye. 

“Isn’t Vexen waiting for you?” he asked and with a smirk the pink-haired man swept from the room, his rose fragrance lingering around them as Zexion scrunched his nose in annoyance. 

“Thanks Zexion,” Harry whispered, stepping away from the table and rubbing his lower back where the edge had dug into his spine. 

“Hmm,” the shorter one hummed, glancing Harry up and down. “Are you alright?”

“Fine, thanks.”

“Then I would like to you ask a question.” Zexion stated. Harry nodded; flicking his bangs away from his eyes as he prepared himself for the query that he knew was coming. 

“Who _is_ that man at the table?” Zexion asked. 

“His name is Remus,” Harry answered. When there was no other forth coming information Zexion prompted quietly,

“And?”

“That’s all I really know.” 

“You looked quite comfortable with him,” Zexion remarked, not unkindly; just pointing out a fact. Harry flushed brighter than before but nodded again, slower this time; confused. 

“There . . . there’s something about him, Zexion. I’m . . . I’m just drawn to him,” he whispered.

Zexion gave a small laugh, a fond smile on his lips as he made his way over to his friend. “It sounds like the way it was with Demyx.” Harry grinned, thinking of the shorter one’s tall faux-hawked boyfriend who had an obsession with both the sea and music. 

“Was it really like that with Demyx? Were you just . . . drawn to him?” the dark-haired man questioned. 

“Of course I was, Harry,” Zexion answered, looking up at the man in front of him as he leaned against the table. “You know Demyx; how different we are from each other. But there was something about him when he came in that I couldn’t stay away from and I just wanted to see him again and again.” He stared deeply into Harry’s eyes, blue meeting green, searching for something. “If you are that pulled to him, there must be something good about him and I think that you should follow that feeling. When I talked to him he seemed genuine and I think . . . that he would be good for you.” Harry blushed, but a grin slowly spread across his face. With a gentle squeeze to his friend’s shoulder he made his way from the back room, scanning the suddenly much busier café for Remus. 

His heart dropped when he realized Remus was gone. 

“Don’t look like someone just killed your kitten,” a smooth voice said next to him. Harry glanced up as Axel; an amazingly tall teen with flaming red hair and moss green eyes, upside down triangle tattoos decorating his cheeks; spoke. “That man, what was his name?”

“Remus,” Harry breathed, his heart thudding frantically in his chest at what Axel was going to say. 

“Right, Remus. He said that he had to leave,” Axel smirked, flicking Harry’s nose playfully, “but that he’ll be back to see you tomorrow.” Harry beamed, nearly skipping his way to another table.

\--

\--

“Remus, love . . . what’s bothering you?” Sirius Black whispered softly, sitting down next to his lover on the couch. He placed a gentle hand on Remus’ knee. The lighter-haired man was quiet, staring into the flickering flames of the fireplace and absorbing the warmth of the man next to him.

“Sirius,” he said quietly. “Something happened today, but I’m afraid to tell you.”

“What happened?” Sirius yelped, desperate. “Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?”

“No, of course not, love. Nothing like that,” Remus soothed, turning to his mate and cupping his face between his hands. “It’s just . . . I smelled something today.” Sirius’ eyebrows furrowed, curiosity instantly peaked. He knew that, as a werewolf, Remus had a keen sense of smell; he had firsthand experience with that nose. It had, after all, sniffed him out as Remus’ mate. 

“What did you smell?” Remus hesitated, eyes conflicted, before he steeled himself and turned amber eyes onto curious grey ones. 

“I smelled a mate.” Sirius felt his heart stop before sinking low into his stomach, his hands going cold and his face pale. 

“W-what do you mean you smelled a mate? I don’t . . . smell like your mate anymore?”

“Shh, Sirius of course you still smell like my mate,” Remus cooed, taking the distressed man into his arms and placing a tender kiss on his silky dark hair. “You don’t just stop being my mate, but he smells like he belongs to me, too.”

“I don’t understand.” Sirius whispered. The werewolf sighed softly, rubbing a hand up and down his lover’s back. 

“It’s very rare, but sometimes a werewolf can have more than one mate. I seem to be one of those abnormal instances.” Sirius gave a weak chuckle, shaking his head and placing a kiss on Remus’ sweater. 

“Not abnormal, just special.” Remus laughed, tilting Sirius’ head up and kissing him slowly, lapping at his bottom lip and moaning softly when their tongues entwined. He pulled back slightly, brushing his index finger down Sirius’ nose. 

“I want you to meet him.” He felt the man he was holding tense, but he ran his fingers soothingly through the other’s hair. Sirius sighed, closing his eyes and trying to hide his fear. 

“Alright, I’ll meet him.”

\--

\--

“Back again, Remus?” the same teen that had greeted him yesterday said with a soft smile, sweeping past him and depositing a large mug in front of a young looking blonde with hair that was pushed up and spiked to one side. Remus smiled, pulling off his gloves and stuffing them in his pocket.

“Yes, erm . . .”

“Zexion,” the dark eyed boy answered, showing Remus and Sirius; who stood nervously behind him in a thick leather jacket; to a table. The two sat down and Zexion handed them each a menu from the center of the table. “I’ll send Harry right out, shall I?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” With one last smile Zexion glided away. 

“That wasn’t him?” Sirius asked as he slipped out of his jacket, his grey eyes staying glued to Zexion’s small frame. Remus smiled softly as he slipped from his own coat. 

“No, the boy he mentioned; Harry; is the one I spoke of.” Sirius nodded slowly, heart thudding against his ribs. Was he going to lose Remus to this boy? No matter what his lover said to soothe him; no matter that he said that he would always love him and that he couldn’t just stop being his mate; he was still terrified that he would get pushed aside for this younger man. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Remus clearing his throat. Sirius jerked his eyes up from the menu, watching as his lover motioned subtly with his head towards a young man that was making his way over to their table. 

Sirius’ breath caught in his throat; the boy was gorgeous. Slightly long, messy, jet black hair that looked like he had just come in from a strong wind storm fell into the most hypnotizing pair of green eyes that he had ever seen. He wasn’t too tall, but he wasn’t too short; the perfect size to be wrapped in Sirius’ arms. Maybe wrapped between him and Remus as they hugged him tightly and placed tender kisses on his head. He was dressed in the simple café uniform of a white dress shirt tucked into black slacks, a black apron tied around his waist and worn, black trainers on his feet. 

_Yes_ , Sirius thought, _this might work out nicely_. 

“You can tell, can’t you?” Remus whispered and Sirius nodded, watching the way the boy’s face lit up and his eyes sparkled when he saw Remus. 

“Hi Remus,” Harry said shyly as he stepped up to their table, pulling his notepad out of his pocket. “How are you?”

“I’m lovely Harry, how are you?” Remus asked and Sirius hid a shiver at the throaty tone his lover’s voice had taken on. He watched as Harry blushed and shivered. Sirius didn’t bother to hide his predatory smile. 

“I’m alright,” Harry whispered, taking the pen from behind his ear and placing it against the paper. “What may I get for you?”

“What do you recommend?” Remus responded with a rapacious smile. Harry’s eyes cut away from a moment, another enticing flush spreading over his cheeks, before he cleared his throat and looked back at the tawny-haired man. 

“I always enjoy the peppermint hot chocolate with a slice of New York cheesecake,” Harry responded. Remus nodded. 

“Sounds heavenly,” he breathed as his eyes swept over Harry, practically undressing him. Harry cleared his throat nervously and turned to the other man at the table. 

“And what may I get for you, Sir?”

“Sirius.” The young waiter blinked, confused. 

“I’m sorry . . .?”

“My name,” Sirius smirked, his own eyes running up and down Harry’s lithe frame, “is Sirius.”

“O-oh. Well, may I get you something, Sirius?”

“May I have your name?”

“W-what?!” Harry gasped with wide eyes. Was this beautiful man really flirting with him? While he was at Remus’ table? If he gave him his name would that ruin his chances with Remus? Did he even have a chance with Remus? But this man . . . Sirius . . . there was something that entranced Harry too, just like the way he was pulled to Remus.

“Harry,” Remus interrupted, eyes twinkling in amusement. “His name is Harry.”

“I’d like to hear it from him, love,” Sirius rumbled with a smirk, turning grey orbs to his lover. He slid his hand across the table, picking up Remus’ and entwining their fingers together. 

“So you two are together then?” Harry blurted. _Harry! What are thinking?! Don’t just say things like that without thinking and of_ course _they are together! They are sitting at the table with each other and they are the two sexiest men you have ever seen; how could you have thought you had a chance with either of them?!_

“Yes, we’re together,” Sirius said, sliding his eyes back to the standing boy. Remus turned to face him as well; both wearing hungry looks that made Harry shudder. Heat ran through his body and collected in one certain spot that would soon become very noticeable if they continued to stare at him like that. 

“But . . .” Sirius licked his lips seductively and Harry bit back a moan. “We’re into open relationships.” Harry laughed nervously, pen trembling in his hand. 

“C-can I get you something?” he stuttered, desperate to change the subject. Sirius glanced down at the menu. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have Sex on the Beach, would you?” Harry choked on nothing, eyes nearly popping out of his skull behind his glasses. Remus laughed, playfully flicking the hand in his grip. 

“Sirius, really! This is a café, not a pub!” He turned to the wheezing boy next to him, smiling gently. “He’ll have an Earl Grey please.” Harry nodded, jotting it down before rushing away from the table and barreling through the door that led to the back room. 

“I’m assuming that you don’t mind my second mate?” Remus asked, sliding his hand away from Sirius to unbutton his sweater. Sirius smiled, watching as Zexion rushed after Harry, a worried look on his face. 

“Possessive, aren’t you, my love?” he asked, pulling the sugar container towards him and idly spinning it. “But no, I don’t mind. I think this is going to work out wonderfully.”

“Yes it will; as long as you don’t give the poor boy a heart attack first.”

\--

\--

“Harry, are you alright?” Zexion asked, knocking on the door to the employee’s bathroom.

“No,” Harry moaned, face buried in his hands as he leaned against the wall. Lust was still thrumming through his body, but he was beginning to calm. 

“May I come in?” Zexion murmured through the wood.

“Yes, the door isn’t locked.” The periwinkle coifed boy pushed into the bathroom, coming over and resting a friendly hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“What happened?” 

“They’re amazing,” Harry whispered, dropping his hands and turning darkened eyes to the boy next to him. “I’m attracted to both of them.”

“Who was the other man?” Zexion questioned calmly. Harry sighed, tilting his head back and looking up at the fluorescent lights on the ceiling. 

“His name is Sirius and he and Remus are together, but he says that they are into open relationships.” 

“That sounded like an invitation,” Zexion stated. Harry nodded. 

“And then he asked if I had sex on the beach.” If Zexion had been drinking anything he would have spewed it all over the bathroom. 

“T-That’s quite forward,” Zexion stuttered, losing his usual composure. 

Harry smirked lightly at seeing his friend so flustered. “That’s what I was thinking until Remus said they weren’t at a pub.” Zexion nodded his delicate face still pink with embarrassment. 

“Ah yes, the drink . . . Sex on the Beach . . .” he muttered. They were quiet for a few moments before Axel stuck his head into the room. 

“Harry, your lovers are waiting for their orders. Are you going to bring it to them or do you want me to?”

“No, no it’s alright Axel, I’ll bring them their orders,” Harry said, smiling at Zexion before he headed back into the café, grabbing a nearby tray and piling on the order. With a deep breath he braced himself and headed towards where the two were absorbed in deep conversation. 

“Here you are, I’m sorry it took so long.” Harry said lowly, placing Remus’ dessert and hot chocolate in front of him and setting Sirius’ tea down. Before he could pull his hand away Sirius clasped his wrist, sending a bright smile his way and hooking a chair from another table with his foot. It scraped across the wood before he settled it between him and Remus. 

“Please, sit down with us.” Sirius requested. 

“But, I have to work . . .” Harry mumbled, although there wasn’t much fight in the words.

“Come now, love,” Sirius spoke and Harry tried to fight the pleasurable heat that raced through his body when he heard the endearment. “Just sit with us for a moment; we’ll make sure you will get back to work soon.” He turned to Remus with a grin. “Isn’t that right?”

“Of course,” Remus purred, patting the vacant chair. “Please, join us.” 

“Alright,” Harry nearly stuttered, plopping down into the seat quite clumsily. Sirius let out his rugged bark-like laugh, eyes sparkling with happiness as he stared at the younger man. 

“You’re perfect, Harry,” he declared. 

“Perfect? For what?” Harry questioned.

“Why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself, Harry?” Remus asked, sending Sirius a dark look before turning a tender smile towards Harry. 

“W-well I’m -.”

“Lazing about, Harry?” a slick voice cut in from behind the dark-haired man. Harry’s eyes closed in both annoyance and regret; just when he was going to get to know these two gorgeous men . . .

“Marluxia, what are you doing here?” he asked, turning to the pink haired man. He thought he heard an irritated growl come from Remus, but shook off the thought. Marluxia smirked. 

“Relieving Axel of his next shift so he can spend time with his precious Roxie; shouldn’t you be working?” his coworker queried. 

“Yes, of course, I’m sorry.” Harry stood, picking up the chair and putting it back at its proper table. 

“I’m sure you are; don’t let me see you sitting again.” The man swept away, the three left at the table glaring hatefully at his back. 

“Who’s the queer?” Sirius sneered. 

“You should talk, Padfoot,” Remus said with a roll of his eyes. He grabbed Harry’s hand, causing the younger man to gasp and flush. With a sly smile Remus pulled out Harry’s ordering pad and pen from his apron. 

“Why don’t you meet us tonight for a drink? We can talk more, if you want,” he spoke as he quickly wrote down the address of a restaurant down, his and Sirius’ phone number right underneath. 

“I’d like that,” Harry whispered, taking the pad and tearing off the sheet of paper before tucking it into his pocket. “I get off at eight tonight.”

“Meet us at the address at nine; call if you get lost,” Remus said. Harry nodded and smiled at them both. 

“See you there, love,” Sirius cooed.

\--

\--

“Mum? Dad? Are you home?” Harry called out as he opened the door to the house that he shared with his parents.

“Harry, darling! You’re just in time for dinner!” his mother, Lily, called from the kitchen. Harry smiled, kicked off his shoes and headed into the kitchen, where his mother stood, flicking her wand and sending the dishes holding her mouth-watering cooking onto the table. 

His father, James Potter, looked up from the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_ and smiled widely at his son. Harry looked nearly identical to his father, down to the scruffy black hair and square glasses, except his eyes were his mother’s; which at the moment were twinkling happily at seeing her only child. 

“Come sit with us, Harry,” Lily said and Harry took a seat next to his father at their quaint circular table. “What would you like, sweetie?”

“I’m not that hungry, mum,” Harry said and his parents frowned worriedly at him. 

“Is something wrong?” Lily asked.

Harry shook his head, smiling reassuringly. “No, nothing’s wrong,” he promised. 

“Harry,” James said quietly and his son sighed. 

“There really isn’t anything wrong; I’m just meeting some friends tonight at nine.”

“That’s wonderful,” Lily said, placing some salad into her bowl before handing the dish to her husband. “Who are you meeting?” 

“Remus and Sirius,” Harry answered. James’ brow furrowed and he mussed his already bed-ridden hair. 

“Why do those names sound so familiar to me?” he muttered to himself, pulling his wand from his pocket and muttering, “ _accio_ ” under his breath. A large book flew towards his hand, which James caught easily. Harry frowned curiously. 

“Your Hogwarts memory book?” he asked and James smiled at his son, flipping through the pages until he found what he was looking for. 

“I knew those names were familiar; I went to Hogwarts with a Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Are these the two friends you’re meeting tonight?” He turned the leather bound book towards Harry and the younger man smiled, gently touching the beaming face of the seventeen-year-old Sirius he had met this afternoon. 

“Yes, these are them,” he confirmed. In the picture, Sirius had picked Remus up bridal style and the amber eyed man was struggling while laughing, his robes tangled in his lover’s arms. They still looked as alluring and beautiful as they had at the café; Sirius with his hair longer and pulled into a ponytail and even then Remus had a few streaks of grey in his light brown hair. 

“Those two were always together,” Lily said with a smile. “Sirius was with us in Gryffindor, but he was always hanging around with Remus, who was a Ravenclaw. I think the two met on the train and became inseparable; it seems that even now they are still together, yes?” Harry nodded, closing the book and placing it safely on his lap. 

“I didn’t realize that they were wizards,” he remarked. 

James swallowed a bit of spaghetti. “Two of the best in our year; do they know you are a wizard?” Harry shook his head. 

“No, I don’t think so, which is probably why they want to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron, to see if I can see it.” 

Lily laughed. “That must have been Remus’ idea; he was always clever like that.” Harry nodded. “Well, you have fun tonight, darling; I know that they will keep you safe.”

“Thanks, mum.”

\--

\--

“I don’t think Harry and I will be able to keep our hands off of you,” Sirius said with a smirk, looking at his lover from where he was leaning on the doorway. Remus smiled at the reflection of Sirius in the full-length mirror he was looking in.

“As much as I would love that we aren’t going to push him tonight, remember that Sirius.” Sirius scoffed.

“Of course I remember; I just may not be able to keep the promise. And if he starts something I don’t know if I will be able to stop it.”

“You’ll have to stop it because I won’t be strong enough to.” Remus turned around and straightened the crimson shirt he was wearing. “The wolf will want to claim his second mate; I can already feel Moony prowling closer to the surface.” Sirius smiled, slinking up to Remus and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“Alright, I’ll try to control both myself and your wolf.” 

Remus gave a grateful smile and wrapped his arms around his lover’s trim waist. “What do you think is really going to happen with Harry?” 

“I don’t know,” Sirius answered honestly. “We can only hope for the best.”

“I know, but there are so many things that could go wrong. He could not be a wizard or if he is a wizard then he’ll most likely hate werewolves like most other wizards do or -.”

“Shhh, love,” Sirius soothed, running his fingers through the silky hair that he loved so much. “We just can’t worry about everything and if this doesn’t work out with Harry then we still have each other.” 

Remus nodded, pressing a tender kiss to Sirius’ freshly-shaven cheek. “We should probably go; we don’t want to keep Harry waiting if he isn’t a wizard.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely miserable right now, but I wanted to update for everyone. Please enjoy and thank you for the comments and kudos last chapter, it really means the world to me. 
> 
> Also, I apologize if this chapter is boring. It's set up for the next chapter. Which is sex.

**Chapter Two**

The two older men got quite the surprise when Harry stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron, a shy smile on his perfect lips. “I’ve been waiting for you two; I already have a table inside.” Sirius blinked rapidly a few times before a huge grin spread across his face.

“Well that answers the question if you’re a wizard.” Harry nodded as Remus chuckled, the two of them following the shorter boy into the pub. 

“Have you eaten, pup?” Remus asked and then almost smacked himself after the name slipped from his mouth. 

Harry tilted his head curiously, watching the men as they pulled off their jackets and draped them over the back of their chairs. “Pup?” he parroted. 

“It’s something that Remus calls me sometimes,” Sirius cut in as he took his seat. “I’m a dog animagus so it’s one of his pet names for me.” Harry smiled softly. 

“You’re really an animagus?” Harry’s eyes were bright with curiosity and awe. Sirius nodded. “I wish I could learn how to become one.”

“Maybe I can teach you,” Sirius offered.

“Really?!” Harry questioned, enthusiasm pouring off of him. 

Sirius laughed at the child-like astonishment in the boy’s voice and nodded. “Of course, I would love to teach you.” 

“I’d like that,” Harry whispered with a shy quirk of his lips. Remus smiled, folding his hands and resting them on the table. 

“How was the rest of your shift at the café?” 

“Yeah, did the pink-haired oddball give you any more problems?” Sirius asked. Harry laughed, a melodic sound that both of the canines at the table instantly fell in love with. 

“Marluxia is always giving everyone problems, but I have Zexion to help me when he gets too difficult,” the younger replied, smiling brightly at the two at the table. 

“Well, if things ever get too much for you and Zexion to handle I’d be more than willing to come and rough him up a bit.” Sirius smirked. 

“Sirius, really,” Remus rolled in eyes in exasperation and stood. “What does everyone want to drink?”

“I’m alright,” Harry shook his head. Remus paused, sitting back in his seat and looking with piercing eyes at the younger man. 

“What is it, love?” he whispered and Harry held back a whimper. 

“Nothing, really; I’m not thirsty and I already ate with my parents.”

“There’s something else,” Sirius stated and Harry sighed. He barely knew these men and they could already read him so well; this could not only be dangerous, but also annoying. 

“I’m just nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?” Remus asked gently. Harry wanted to bury his face in his arms to hide the rampant blush he knew was crawling across his face. 

“I just don’t understand; you are the two most attractive men I’ve ever met and I don’t know why you would want to spend time with me.” Sirius and Remus looked each other with incredulous expression before sliding their chairs closer to Harry, one on either side of him. 

“You really don’t know how beautiful you are, do you?” Remus murmured and Harry frowned. 

“Beautiful, what are you talking about? I’m not beautiful.” Sirius laughed, the bark-like sound making more sense now that Harry knew his animagus was a dog. 

“If you don’t believe that you are beautiful then Remus and I have a lot of work to do,” he said.

“We’ll show you that you _are_ beautiful,” Remus elaborated, taking one of Harry’s hands in his own. Harry watched, entranced, as his fingers were entwined with both Remus’ and Sirius’. 

“H-How are you going to do that?” he stammered.

“We have our ways,” Sirius said with a mock evil laugh. Remus smiled at both of them. 

“Since you’ve eaten, would you like to go somewhere else?”

“No, you two have to eat, unless you have already?” Harry wondered. Sirius shook his head. 

“I would like some supper before we go anywhere else, if you both don’t mind.” 

“Well what can I get you then?” a fourth voice asked and they looked up to see Tom, the owner, smiling toothlessly down at them.

“Tom, how have you been, my good sir?” Sirius asked. Tom laughed.

“Fine, Mr. Black, and what will you be having tonight?” 

“I’ll have my usual, Tom,” the barkeep nodded and turned to Remus who gave a smile and a shake of his head. 

“Do you come here a lot?” Harry asked as the other man walked away. 

“Sure do; Remus can’t make food to save his life and I can hardly boil water without catching the stove on fire.” Remus blushed, clearing his throat nervously. Harry gave his hand that he was still holding a reassuring squeeze and Moony howled inside of him, wanting to sniff and thrust and claim. 

“I like to cook,” Harry was saying when Remus finally emerged from fighting the wolf down enough so that he wouldn’t jump the boy in between them. “Maybe one night I can cook for you?”

“We’d love that,” Remus said.

“Why don’t you tell us about yourself?” Sirius requested. “We know that your name is Harry, you work in a café, and now we know that you like to cook, but other than that you’re a mystery.”

“Well, what would you like to know?” Harry smiled shyly. 

“Everything,” was the prompt answer from the two men. Harry flushed, but his smile widened. 

“There isn’t much to say. My name is Harry Potter, I’m nineteen, I went to Hogwarts and I’m living with my parents while I go to muggle University to studying anthropology.” 

“Potter, Potter . . . name rings a bell,” Sirius muttered. 

“More like a gong; we went to school with his father, James,” Remus helped and Harry nodded. 

“My mother too, dad married Lily Evans.” Remus brightened. 

“How is Lily? We used to study together on occasion in the library.”

“Mum’s fine, she’s working at a day care and fighting for the rights of house elves and werewolves.” Remus choked, coughing wildly and Harry looked at him in concern. “Remus! Are you alright?!” 

“Fine,” he rasped once his fit had slowed. “Just surprised; not many people care for the rights of werewolves. They think that they are just mindless beasts that should be put to death.”

“Well those people are wrong,” Harry snapped, eyes sparkling with defiance. “Some werewolves are mindless; not only when they are werewolves, but also when they are regular humans too and those are the ones that turn other people during the full moon. But should those people that get turned by them be treated as evil creatures when they didn’t have a choice? When they probably almost died in the attack only to survive and be hated for the rest of their lives?” 

“No,” Remus breathed, gazing at the young man with adoring eyes. “Oh Harry . . .”

“I’m sorry if either of you think that werewolves are terrible and should be put to death and right now I’m insulting you with my views, but I feel very strongly about this and will probably try and change your mind if you still want to remain friends with me.”

“We feel the same way,” Sirius said with a tender smile. “Perhaps we can sit down with your mother and brainstorm ways to better werewolf rights.”

“Dad feels the same way too, so he’d want to be there as well,” Harry smiled. Tom appeared next to their table once again, placing down in front of Sirius a steaming plate of food and a tall glass of water. Sirius thanked him and once the man left turned back to the other occupants of the table. 

“Is there anything else that you want to tell us about yourself?” Harry shook his head, shrugging. 

“Nothing interesting that I can think of.”

“Any outstanding warrants for your arrest? Illegitimate children, perhaps? Past relationships?” Harry laughed softly. 

“No warrants for my arrest luckily and no children. Past relationships are nearly non-existent as well.”

“No secret liaisons or steamy trysts in broom closets?” Sirius grinned. 

“Sirius!” both Remus and Harry exclaimed and the man in question roared with laughter. Other patrons looked over in annoyance, but the three paid them no mind. 

“There were no trysts in broom closets,” Harry insisted. “There was someone in sixth year that I went on a few dates with, but nothing other than that.”

“For some reason I don’t believe that; a sexy young man like you only having one special someone?” Sirius prodded with a raised eyebrow. Harry blushed hotly at hearing himself referred to as ‘sexy’. 

“There weren’t many . . . available people for me to date.”

“Everyone was dating?”

“Not many were gay,” he whispered. Remus brushed Harry’s bangs gently away from his face. 

“If there is one thing you don’t have to be ashamed about with us it’s being gay,” the werewolf said softly. Harry nodded. 

“I know, but it’s still odd to talk about.” Sirius scooped a bit of mashed potato onto his fork, offering some to the other men. Remus took a small bite, licking his lips at the creamy taste. 

“We understand,” the animagus said. 

“So,” Harry started. “Why don’t you tell me about yourselves?”

“That might be a better conversation for somewhere private,” Remus said and Harry frowned, curious. 

“Why’s that?” The werewolf sighed heavily. 

“Harry, there is something that I need to tell you about myself, but I’d rather not say it in such a public place.”

“Of course, I’m sorry,” Harry spoke in a low voice. What was it that Remus wanted to tell him? Did he have some fatal disease that was killing him? 

“It’s alright, pup” Remus cooed. 

A small smile graced Harry’s lips. “I like when you call me that,” he admitted. 

“I’m glad,” Remus smiled. 

“Can I get you anything else?” Tom interrupted. Sirius glanced at the others whom shook their heads and then grinned up at Tom. 

“Just the bill please, thanks.”

“Okay,” Tom nodded, turning away. 

“Would either of you like any of the food?” Remus reached over and snagged a green bean from the plate, savoring the crunch and the taste of garlic in his mouth. Sirius pushed the dish over to his lover who happily continued to munch on the leftover vegetables and mashed potatoes. 

Harry watched, suddenly wanting to be the fork Remus was practically making love to with his mouth as he enjoyed the potatoes. The way his mouth closed slowly over the utensil; lips pursed and sliding along the fork until the food was gone, licking any leftover traces with a pink tongue that Harry wanted to have run over his body; had the youngest of the three fighting the urge to squirm uncomfortably in his seat as his pants tightened. 

Sirius kept his eyes on the younger man, smirking as Harry flushed and his mouth parted, eyes darkening with a hungry look. With a chuckle Sirius rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder, the boy gasping softly in surprise, but they never took their eyes off of Remus, who was absorbed in the food. “Gorgeous, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered. 

“You should see him when he has chocolate; you practically have an orgasm just watching him,” Sirius murmured.

“I can make chocolate mousse,” Harry said breathlessly. Sirius laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. 

“So,” the animagus said in a regular tone of voice. Remus looked up from the plate of food, a curious look on his handsome face. “Why don’t we head to the house and tell Harry about ourselves?” 

Remus swallowed and nodded. “Certainly.” He stood, grabbing his coat and slipping his arms through the sleeves and smiled at Tom after Sirius paid the bill. The three made their way from the Inn. 

“Do you live close or do we have to apparate?” Harry asked. Remus slid his arm carefully around the dark-haired boy’s slim waist, pulling him against his sweetly scented broad chest. Harry couldn’t help the pleasurable moan that escaped his lips as he nuzzled into the soft shirt, Remus’ eyes clenching shut as he fought desperately with both the wolf and his own hormones. Sirius licked his lips hungrily as he looked on. 

“You can side along with Remus and I’ll meet the two of you there,” Sirius rasped and with a strained smile glanced around before disappearing with a pop. Remus concentrated, hoping desperately that he didn’t splinch the pair of them, before focusing on the living room he shared with his lover and disappearing with a soft crack of his own.

\--

\--

“What is it that you wanted to tell me?” Harry asked once the three of them had settled around the fireplace that was burning brightly, drinks settled on the coffee table in front of them. Remus and Harry were sitting on the sofa with Sirius in a plush armchair off to the right.

“There is much to talk about,” Remus admitted with a heavy sigh, leaning back into the cushions and tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling. He had discarded his heavy boots and was dressed in his black slacks and shirt, bare feet buried in the plush carpet. Harry turned so that he was facing him, sitting cross legged and placing on elbow on the back of the couch, resting his cheek on his hand. Sirius watched them carefully.

“You don’t have to tell me if you’re too uncomfortable,” Harry soothed gently.

“No, Harry,” Sirius said quietly and Harry’s eyes cut over to him. “You have to know.”

“But . . .” the younger started, shaking his head. 

“It’s alright,” Remus interrupted the emerald-eyed man, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. “I’m just nervous to tell you.” The three of them were quiet for a few tense minutes, Harry’s overactive imagination dreaming up hundreds of terrible scenarios of the upcoming conversation. 

“May I ask you a question first?” the man next to him began. Harry nodded. “Are you attracted to me?”

“What?” Harry gaped, looking wildly from Sirius to Remus. 

“It’s alright,” Sirius reassured. “Answer the question.”

“I don’t understand,” Harry said, trailing off nervously. 

“Please answer the question, pup, it’s important to what I have to tell you,” Remus said, turning his head so that he was looking at Harry from his reclined position. Harry looked down at his hands, which he was nervously twisting in his lap.

“Yes, I’m very attracted to you,” he said softly with a slow nod. 

“Are you attracted to both Sirius and I?” Remus questioned. 

“Yes.” The answer was nearly silent. 

“And how much do you know about werewolves and their mates?” Remus asked. 

Harry blinked at the abrupt change of conversation. “N-not much, but what does that have to do with anything?” Remus turned so that he was fully facing Harry and the young man nearly cowered under the intense gaze of both men. 

“Have you ever met a werewolf before?” Harry shook his head and Remus continued. “I’d like to introduce you to one.” 

“Alright,” he said. Remus smiled and held out his hand for Harry to shake. 

“Hello, my name is Remus Lupin, I’m thirty-nine, I work in a bookstore and I’m a werewolf.” Harry gasped with wide eyes even as he slipped his hand into Remus’. 

“You’re a werewolf? For how long?” 

“Nearly my whole life,” Remus explained, pulling his hand away and tucking it underneath his knee nervously. “I was bitten when I was very young by Fenrir Greyback.” 

“You know who bit you?” Harry wondered incredulously. 

“Yes; he and my father butted heads quite a few times and as revenge Greyback decided to turn me.” Harry slid closer to the light haired man, taking his hand and entwining their fingers. 

“Did they ever catch him?” 

“I wouldn’t say caught; aurors cornered him since he had started killing when he wasn’t a wolf. He killed two of the aurors there before they managed to kill him,” Remus said. 

“My cousin Tonks was one of the aurors he killed,” Sirius added and Harry turned sad eyes to the man in the chair. 

“I’m sorry.” Silence descended once more around the room, heavy with remorse and past memories. 

Remus cleared his throat. “There’s something else that I should tell you,” he said. 

“Remus,” Sirius started, moving to the edge of his seat. “You want to do this now?” 

“He has a right to know, Padfoot,” Remus insisted. Sirius looked anxious. 

“I know he has a right to know and I _want_ him to know, but maybe we should wait.”

“No, I’m going to tell him now,” Remus said sternly, face set and eyes glinting with defiance. Harry frowned, wondering what they were talking about and slightly miffed that they were talking like he wasn’t in the room. 

“Harry,” Remus began, “Sirius is my mate.” Harry blinked, confused. 

“Well, that makes sense since the two of you are dating.”

“No, no, love, I’m speaking in the sense of my wolf. Every werewolf has a mate; that certain someone that they connect with on every level, including magical.” Harry felt his heart sink and he looked down at his knees; so there was no chance with either of them. 

“Are you telling me this because of my attraction to you?” he whispered, miserably. 

“No, I’m telling you this because you, too, are my mate,” Remus said. Harry’s head jerked up with a gasp, eyes wide and disbelieving. 

“B-but Sirius is your mate, you just said that. Why are you doing this to me?” 

“What am I doing to you, Harry?” Remus asked curiously. 

“You’re confusing me!” Harry burst out, standing abruptly from the couch and moving to stand in front of the fireplace, his back to the two men in the room. “I don’t . . . I don’t understand any of this.” 

“Sometimes a werewolf can have more than one mate Harry; it’s rare but it is possible,” Remus explained. 

“How do you even know that I’m your second mate? What if you’re wrong?” Harry muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and hunching in on himself. Remus’ heart ached for the younger man and he stood from the couch, coming to stand behind Harry and resting gentle hands on tense shoulders. 

“I’m not wrong, Harry; we know our mates by scent and I haven’t smelt someone as wonderful as you since Sirius was a teenager,” Remus said softly. Harry turned around, eyes glittering with unshed tears and his cheeks a charming shade of red. 

“That doesn’t mean anything! What if I just smell nice because of my soap?” Remus chuckled, cradling the desperate man’s face lovingly in his hands. 

“Believe me when I say that I know the difference between the scent of my mates and a body wash. Trust me, Harry, you are my mate; but I promise that I will not force you into anything that you don’t want.” Remus intoned gravely. 

“B-but what about Sirius?” Harry stammered. Sirius laughed softly from his seat and the two standing turned to look at him. 

“Remus doesn’t mind sharing with his other mate,” the black haired man grinned. Harry gaped, mouth opening and closing as he floundered for something to say. 

“You understand what this means, don’t you Harry?” Remus asked, pulling Harry’s face back to his and locking gazes. “If anything comes of this you will be with both Sirius and I, as our mate.” Harry hissed sharply through his teeth, glancing at Sirius from the corner of his eye. The other man smiled at him, but his grey eyes were worried. 

“Harry,” Remus commanded and Harry gasped, automatically responding to the authority in the tone and looking back at the man. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” Harry whispered submissively.

“Yes what?” Remus growled. Moony was close; the way that Harry had reacted to him like he was already his alpha had stirred the wolf and he prowled close to the surface. 

“Moony,” Sirius snapped, rising from his chair and striding over to the two in front of the fire. Remus looked up with eyes that were darker than normal; eyes that were wilder. Sirius slipped his hand into the soft strands of hair at the base of Remus’ neck and cradled the back of his head. A few blinks later and the wolf had slunk deeper into his mind. “Alright there, Remus?”

“Of course,” he whispered, chest rising and falling a bit more rapidly than it had a few moments ago. 

“I think that it’s time for Harry to be on his way back home,” Sirius spoke calmly, prying his lover’s hand from the startled boy’s face. Remus swallowed heavily, Adam’s apple bobbing as he glanced frantically between the other two. 

“Of course,” the werewolf said again. “I’m – I’m sorry.”

“Go wait in the bedroom, love.” Remus nodded and with a regretful look towards Harry he shakily stumbled his way from the room and out of sight. Sirius turned to Harry, who was staring at the doorway where the man had disappeared. 

“You should be on your way home.” Harry blinked as if coming out of a trance and turned his head slowly to face the canine animagus. Sirius smiled gently at him, taking a pot off the mantle and throwing some Floo powder into the grate. The flames roared and turned emerald and he pushed Harry gently into them. “I’ll come see you tomorrow at the café. Go on and get a good night’s rest; tonight was a lot to take in.”

“Yeah,” Harry muttered before reciting his address and disappearing in a whoosh. Sirius waited until the flames had turned back to their normal crimson and orange before he pulled out his wand to douse them and lock up the house. He made his way toward the bedroom, pushing the door open and leaning on the threshold as he stared at his lover. 

Remus was sitting on the edge of the bed, his shoulders rigid and his face buried in his hands. He inhaled, breathing in deeply and holding it for a few moments, before releasing it and looking up at Sirius with burning eyes. Sirius swallowed, his body reacting to the lust that was shining at him. 

“I need you,” Remus rasped, “I need you now.”

“Alright, love.”

\--

\--

The door to the café opened and a rush of cold air swirled inside the building along with Sirius. He scanned the room and spotted Harry easily, standing at the register and giving a strained smile to a short blonde girl that was ordering.

Sirius buried his hands deeper into the pockets of his leather coat and strode to the register, standing behind the girl and waiting as Harry fetched her order and gave her the needed change. The girl giggled annoyingly and waved coyly at Harry before making her way to the door and allowing Sirius to step up to the counter. 

“Welcome to -,” Harry stopped. “Sirius.” 

The man smiled gently. “Hey, what’s good here?” Harry sighed heavily, glancing over at Zexion who was sitting with his boyfriend Demyx. The man gave him an encouraging nod and Demyx smiled and shooed his attention back to Sirius. 

“I know someone that we both happen to like very much enjoys the peppermint hot chocolate.”

“ _Do_ you still like us?” Sirius asked. Harry nodded. 

“I do, very much so. Last night -.”

“I know, it was a lot,” Sirius soothed with a nod. He opened his mouth to speak again when a tall silver-haired man stepped up behind Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sirius held back a growl. 

“Why don’t you and your friend sit down Harry? I’ll bring you over a drink.”

“Thank you Riku,” Harry said quietly and walked around the counter, beckoning Sirius to follow him to a secluded booth in a back corner. Riku came over a few moments later with two steaming cups of peppermint hot chocolate and with a supportive nod in Harry’s direction left to take the order of a spiky-haired brunette that stood at the register. 

“Harry,” Sirius sighed, taking the spoon from his saucer and dipping it into his drink, idly stirring and listening to the _clink-clink-clink_ it made against the porcelain. “I don’t even know where to begin.” 

“I don’t either,” Harry admitted. They sat together for a few minutes, watching the other patrons in the café before Sirius’ smooth voice caught Harry’s attention. 

“I met Remus on the train to Hogwarts in my first year; he was small and frail and I felt something inside that told me to protect him. I don’t come from the greatest people, Harry. The Blacks were a very prominent family and were fascinated by the Dark Arts and my parents expected me to be just like them; harsh and cold and cruel . . . but when I saw Remus all I wanted to do was stay by his side and take care of him. 

“I was sorted into Gryffindor and when my parents found out they could have killed me. Almost everyone in my family had been a Slytherin and if you weren’t you were a disgrace and they treated you like you were vile scum, but I didn’t care because I had Remus as my friend. Even though he was sorted into Ravenclaw we spent almost every moment together. 

“I found out he was a werewolf in our second year. He was always sickly a few days of the month and I didn’t understand; I thought that he had some disease that was slowly killing him and I knew I couldn’t lose my best friend. So I cornered him one day and pestered him until he broke down sobbing and told me. I didn’t talk to him for almost a month, until his next transformation.

“He was always thin and pale, but because I had abandoned him and he was worried that I would tell his secret he looked even worse and wasn’t eating nearly enough. That month on the full moon I stayed up all night, sitting in the common room and staring out of the window, wondering where Remus was and what he was going through and if he was alright. When he didn’t show up to classes the next day I was worried and asked one of his dorm mates if he was sick and sleeping in his room, but they hadn’t seen him since the night before so I checked the only logical place left; the Hospital Wing.

“Harry, when I saw him lying there, looking so small and broken in the bed, all bandaged and scarred . . . I knew that I would always be there for him, no matter what happened. I didn’t care that he was a werewolf, even though it went against everything that my parents had taught me. I just wanted to help him.” He took a swallow of his hot chocolate. Harry was entranced. 

“Things started to change in third and fourth year, when we were maturing and going through puberty. That’s when Remus’ wolf came to full power, I guess you could call it, and recognized me as his mate. Remus was terrified; he didn’t know what I was going to say or if I was ever going to talk to him again when he told me.” Sirius let out a faint chuckle. “It was like back in second year; I trapped him and prodded until he told me that I was his mate. I wanted to run, but I had promised myself that I would do everything in my power not to hurt him again. So I told him that I didn’t think I felt the same way and just wanted to remain friends.

“Things changed again in sixth year. I came back to Hogwarts different; all I had thought about that summer was Remus and I knew that I loved him. Things were pretty much back to normal that year, except we were a couple and I was studying to become an animagus so that I could keep him company on the full moon. I was scared though; scared of what being his mate meant. The books on werewolves aren’t accurate or even up-to-date, so I knew that even if I did read anything that I wouldn’t be able to trust the information. So I asked him.” Sirius reached across the table and grasped Harry’s hand in his, his grey stare boring into the teen across the table. 

“I know that you’re scared Harry, believe me _I know_ , but having Remus as my mate is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. I know you’re worried about me being there and if you want I don’t have to be the first time or every time-,”

“No,” Harry said and Sirius paused. “I want you to be there it’s just that I . . . I’ve never . . .”

“Oh,” Sirius murmured with understanding, giving the soft hand he was still holding a gentle squeeze. “I understand.”

“I-is he . . . rough?” The older man smiled slightly and shook his head. 

“I’ll be there to make sure Moony doesn’t take over too much.”

“Does he . . . will he bite me?” 

“No, he won’t bite you in the way that you are thinking. When a werewolf and its mate come together their magic connects and that’s what binds them to each other.”

“Will our magic bind together?” Harry asked earnestly, peering through lowered lashes. Sirius bit back a moan at the image the simple question had conjured in his mind. 

“I truly don’t know,” he answered honestly, batting down his lust. “Perhaps since Remus and I have our magic bound, your magic and my magic will tie.” 

“When?” Harry posed hesitantly. 

“There isn’t a specific time period, just whenever you are ready,” Sirius appeased. Harry took a deep breath, clenching one hand on his mug and his other on Sirius’ hand. 

“Can I come over tomorrow?” Sirius’ heart fluttered and he smiled. 

“What time is best for you?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : Porn.

**Chapter Three**

Remus pulled the door open and his eyes widened when he saw Harry standing nervously on the front step with a large bowl clutched in his hands. “Harry.”

“Hi Remus,” he said shyly, offering the dish to the werewolf. “I-I made you chocolate mousse.” Remus took the dessert almost numbly, stepping back and letting Harry into the house before closing the door. 

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Remus murmured. He led them into the kitchen, pulling down three bowls from the cabinet and grabbing a couple of spoons from the drawer. Harry watched as he pulled the plastic wrap from the bowl, taking a deep breath and sighing happily as the rich smell of chocolate assaulted his nostrils. 

“I thought that we could talk,” Harry said softly, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Remus heaped the delicious looking mouse into the bowls he had pulled out and handed one to Harry, who smiled in gratitude. 

“Harry, love, what a pleasure!” Sirius crowed as walked into the kitchen, dropping a kiss on the younger man’s cheek that caused him to flush horribly before pulling Remus into a passionate kiss, dipping him playfully and then releasing him. 

“Well,” Remus cleared his throat, brushing his hair from his eyes and handing his lover some mousse, “you are certainly in a good mood tonight.” 

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Sirius asked, hopping up onto the counter and ignoring Remus’ disapproving look. “Our other mate agreed to be with us.” Remus’ spoon clattered to the linoleum floor and he turned huge eyes from Sirius to Harry, who was staring at him and clutching his untouched dessert tightly in his hands. 

“H-Harry,” he stuttered, losing his usual composure, “is that true? Is that what you want to talk about?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded, placing his dish on the counter next to Sirius’ hip. He took a few hesitant steps towards Remus, who placed his own bowl down and meet the boy halfway, placing a cautious hand on Harry’s hip. “I want to be with you, Remus. I want to be with both of you.”

“Oh Harry,” Remus murmured, slipping his other hand up Harry’s back and losing it in the soft strands of hair at the nape of his neck. He leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss onto his mate’s forehead, breathing deeply that amazing scent that had captivated him in the café. Harry sighed in contentment, wrapping his arms around Remus’ slim waist and closing his eyes. 

“You two look beautiful together,” Sirius hummed, taking a bite of mousse. Remus sent him a smirk, his eyes darkening with lust. 

“I seem to recall us saying something about making Harry believe that he is beautiful,” he rumbled, greedy eyes roaming up his younger mate’s body. Harry’s eyes opened and he held back a needy sound at the looks he was receiving. “Why don’t we start right now?” 

“Remus, I’ve-,” Harry started, but he was cut off as Remus sealed their lips together, stealing both Harry’s breath and thoughts. Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck, his eyes fluttering closed and opening his mouth to the hungry tongue licking his lips. Remus held him tightly, tightening the hand in his hair and wrapping his arm more securely around his mate’s waist, fingers just teasing the swell on that tempting bottom. 

Sirius slid off the counter and placed a firm hand on his lover’s shoulder. Remus pulled slowly away from Harry’s delicious lips, the younger man letting out a soft mewl of displeasure that made the wolf want to throw him to the floor and claim him right there, but Sirius grabbed his chin and turned his face so he could look at him in the eye. “Now, now Moony,” he smiled, “we have plenty of time with Harry tonight; look, the poor boy is still in his coat. We can take our time.”

“I want him now,” Remus rumbled, voice deeper and darker and Harry knew the wolf was pushing through. 

“I know you do, I do too,” Sirius admitted, turning a heated gaze to the green-eyed boy caught in Remus’ grip. “How could you not want him? But we don’t want to hurt him or scare him, do we? So, why don’t we take his jacket and just let things progress at the pace that they are meant to?”

\--

\--

“Remus!” Harry gasped, throwing his head back and arching his body against the man covering his chest with wet kisses and small nips.

_Apparently the pace of things was supposed to be pretty fast_ Sirius thought to himself as he nearly ripped the shirt from his body and threw it somewhere onto the floor of the bedroom. Harry was lying on the large bed that took up a good portion of space in the room, whimpering and tossing his head against the pillow as Remus expertly played with his nipples. His shirt was open and halfway off his shoulders, the cuffs still buttoned and impossible to get out of, but it was ignored in favor of other more important things. 

“That’s right, pup,” encouraged Remus, hands working to pull Harry’s belt off. Sirius shed the rest of his clothing, sliding onto the bed and behind the younger man so that he was propped against his chest. Grabbing one wrist he undid the cuff before doing the same with the other and slipping the shirt off of Harry’s lean torso. The teen moaned loudly at the feel of Sirius’ erection against his lower back. Remus gave Sirius a feral grin as he finally undid Harry’s slacks and pulled them off, his simple sapphire boxers tented with his arousal. 

“What would you like to do, Harry?” Sirius asked running possessive hands down the boy’s chest. “This is about you.” 

“What about Remus?” Harry muttered, trying desperately to form coherent thought. 

“What about him?” Sirius questioned. Harry arched as the grey-eyed man’s fingers teased across the bulge in his underwear. 

“The wolf?” he asked breathlessly. Remus chuckled. 

“Shhh, Harry,” he murmured, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off, uncaring of where it landed. He moved so that he was sandwiching Harry between the two of them, the young man crying out at the delicious feeling of two cocks; one bare and one clothed; rubbing up against him. Remus moaned himself, Harry’s scent powerful and heady and getting stronger the more aroused he became. Moony was salivating underneath his skin, itching to get out and pound and claim, but Remus forced him back; Harry’s first time would be the best that he and Sirius could possibly make it. “Don’t think about anything but the pleasure.”

“Okay,” Harry acquiesced without much fight, his head falling back to rest on Sirius’ broad shoulder and his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling in a more rapid rhythm. He rubbed back against Sirius who hissed through his teeth and plunged his hand into Harry’s boxers, relishing the high pitched whine that escaped those plump lips. 

“So perfect,” Sirius hissed, stroking slowly and torturing the man he held in his arms. Remus batted the hand away and eased Harry’s underwear from his hips, the three of them moaning when he was fully exposed. Harry flushed a bit in embarrassment, but it was instantly erased as Sirius’ fingers teased up and down his length. 

“He is,” Remus agreed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the tip of Harry’s erection, pulling back and licking the pre-cum off of his lips with a contented sigh. Harry whimpered. 

Sirius ran his hands lovingly over Harry’s smooth chest, his fingers rubbing over Harry’s nipples and causing the young man to squirm and brush against him. “There are so many things I want to do to him.”

“Anything,” Harry gasped, arching towards Remus who was licking the crease where hip and leg connected, before trailing across his heavy sac with small flicks of his tongue. Harry nearly screamed, shooting up from where he was reclining against Sirius. His lovers paused, startled, and Remus sat up. 

“Love, are you alright?” Sirius asked worriedly. 

“Did I hurt you, pup?” Remus murmured. Harry shook his head, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy. He turned a wild gaze to Remus before launching himself at him, hands fisted in soft hair and furiously attacking full delicious lips. Remus groaned loudly, twining his tongue with his younger mate’s and running his hands down the strong back to grip tightly at a muscled bottom. 

“Please,” Harry begged, pulling his lips away to kiss across Remus’ cheek and down to his neck. “I want you, please.”

“You have us,” Sirius murmured, grey eyes devouring the enticing sight of Harry grinding against Remus. The light haired man was desperately undoing his own slacks, pushing both trousers and boxers down his leg before shoving Harry down his body. 

“Suck me, Harry,” he snarled and Harry mewled, bathing the head of Remus’ cock with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently, one hand wrapping around the base. Remus tossed his head back, twining his hands in unruly ebony strands. 

Sirius growled, grabbing the lubricant from the bedside table and slithering up behind Harry with a soft kiss to his right buttock. Harry shouted, nearly gagging on Remus’ erection and causing the man he was sucking on to cry out and tighten his grip on Harry’s hair, sitting up and hunching over the young man in his lap. He opened lust darkened eyes and watched as Sirius opened the cap on the tube he was holding and poured some lubricant onto his fingers. Remus panted, knowing what was coming next.

Harry pulled away when he felt cool, slick fingers caressing him and stared up into Remus’ face with wide eyes, his lips swollen and glistening with spit. “It’s alright,” Remus soothed, taking his erection in hand and offering it once again to Harry, who ran his tongue along the salty flesh and blinked almost innocently at him. “Sirius is just going to stretch you so that you fit perfectly around my cock.” 

“Mmm,” Sirius purred from where he was thrusting one finger carefully inside Harry. “I love when you talk dirty, Remus.” Remus chuckled, running calming hands up and down Harry’s back and into his hair. Harry gave a soft whine, pressing back against the finger inside of him. Sirius smirked.

“How does he feel?” Remus asked. 

“He’s so tight,” Sirius murmured, slipping another finger inside next to his first. “He’ll feel so good around you.” Remus moaned softly. Harry jerked suddenly when Sirius touched that spot inside of him and melted, gasping wildly and humping back against Sirius, face buried in Remus’ thigh and his warm breath sending chills up the werewolf’s spine. 

“So good,” he panted, fisting his hands in the comforter. “Please, more.” 

“He’s ready,” Remus rumbled, beginning to lose control. Sirius glanced up from where he was watching his fingers open his younger mate and nodded, pulling away from Harry who cried out at the loss. 

“It’s alright, love,” Sirius whispered, settling onto the pillows and pulling Harry up so that he rested flush against him, his head tucked under Sirius’ chin. Harry writhed at the feeling of his bare cock against Sirius’. 

Remus shifted so that he was behind Harry and slicked his erection with the open bottle of lubricant, closing it and carelessly pushing it aside when he was done. He laid a tender kiss on Harry’s lower back as he situated the younger man so that he was on his knees, upper body still resting against Sirius. Remus positioned himself, pressing the head of his cock against Harry’s entrance and with an encouraging whine from Harry he slid inside. 

Harry screamed, arching and clenching his eyes shut tightly. Sirius clutched him securely to his chest, laying soft kisses on his unruly hair and kneading the firm cheeks of his bottom. “Calm down,” Remus said, placing more kisses along Harry’s spine. “I’m sorry it hurts.”

“Remus, Sirius,” Harry whimpered repeatedly, burying his face in Sirius’ neck. He bit down harshly and Sirius winced. Remus slid fully inside the teen, his head falling back and eyes closing in bliss as pleasure pulsed through his body. He took deep breaths, trying to control himself while underneath his skin Moony howled in triumph, reveling in the feeling of being one with his second mate. 

The three on the bed were still for long minutes; the only sound in the room the different patterns of their breathing. Harry was taking short and sharp quivering breaths that puffed against Sirius’s collar bone and upped the older man’s excitement even more. Sirius watched avidly as Remus moved his hips in small circles, loosening Harry more than just his fingers had. Harry shuddered, pain and pleasure and fullness washing over him, until he was pushing back against the light-haired man. 

Remus purred and pulled out slowly, until just the head of his erection remained inside of the tight warmth, before shoving back in with a harder push. Harry keened, wriggling his bottom in a plea for more and planting eager kisses along Sirius’ chest. “Perfect,” the werewolf breathed as he leaned forward over his lover’s back and began to establish a steady rhythm. 

“Sirius,” Harry gasped, nuzzling against his chest and taking an erect nipple into his mouth. Sirius choked, surprised, and cupped the back of Harry’s neck, pressing a lingering kiss on the top of his head. “Sirius, please!”

“What do you want, love?” He could feel Harry undulating back against Remus, who was moaning loudly and beginning to move harder and deeper into Harry, who cried out as his prostate was teased. 

“You!” Harry wailed, panting wildly against the lightly furred surface of Sirius’ chest. “I want you!” Sirius blinked, startled; the boy wanted both he and Remus inside of him? His first time?! 

“Harry, I don’t think-.”

“Please, I want to suck you!” _Well_ Sirius thought as both older men moaned. _That can be arranged._ He shifted so that he was face-to-face with Harry’s dripping erection, rubbing his own cock against the younger man’s lips. 

Harry closed his eyes and opened his mouth, flicking his tongue against the slit and moaning at the salty tang of pre-cum. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening; that Remus was claiming him as his mate, pounding harder and harder into his body as Sirius expertly sucked his cock. He knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer, his body wound so tightly with pleasure. 

Sirius clutched at the back of Remus’ thighs as he devoured Harry’s cock, moaning loudly and making Harry shudder with the vibrations. He could feel the muscles in Remus’ legs tightening, knew that his lover was getting close from the now frantic pace that he was taking Harry at. Sirius knew that he was going to come soon as he watched Remus’ glistening length slam into the younger man, the sight exciting him like nothing ever had before. 

Remus clenched his eyes and fell forward; bracing his hands on the bed as he slammed deeper into Harry, rubbing against that sweet spot inside his lover each time and making him thrash against Sirius. He let go, Moony coming to the surface and taking over his mind and he clasped his teeth at the juncture of Harry’s neck and shoulder, humping against him frantically as the beginnings of his orgasm overtook him, the combined smells of his mates overpowering him and sending him reeling into ecstasy. 

Magic flowed around them, twining between the three of them and Harry shouted around Sirius’ cock as he came harder than he ever had before, eyelashes fluttering and body convulsing as his own powers reached out and twined around Remus’. Sirius moaned loudly, thrusting up into Harry’s open mouth, his cum spurting across the younger man’s tongue and dripping down his lips to land in the curly hairs around Sirius’ cock. 

The combined magic of Remus and Harry reached out, grabbing Sirius’ powers and coiling them together and the three of them felt the connection they had sensed when they met become complete; clicking into place and bonding them forever. 

Harry collapsed on top of Sirius, letting out a faint pain-filled murmur as his movement dislodged Remus from his body. Remus carefully settled down next to the two on the bed and pulled Harry off of his older mate’s body, wiping the cum from his lips and sucking it from his own fingers. Harry looked up at him through hazy half-lidded eyes, a dopey smile on his swollen lips. Sirius groaned contently, shifting until his head was once more at the top of the bed instead of the foot and propped himself up on his elbow, smiling lazily at his lovers. 

“Are you both all right?” he asked gently. Remus sent the two a tender smile, stroking up and down Harry’s lightly defined abdomen lovingly. 

“I’m perfect, how about you two?”

“Wonderful,” Sirius answered and they both turned soft gazes onto Harry, who had already fallen asleep between them. The animagus chuckled. 

“Seems like our mate was sleepy.” He turned his own tired eyes to his lover. “How’s Moony?”

“Content,” Remus murmured. “Peaceful.” He smiled. “Why don’t we get some sleep?”

“Sounds like a lovely idea,” Sirius mumbled, eyes closing and falling asleep instantly. Remus watched over his mates for a few more minutes before burying his face into Harry’s sweat damp hair and drifting to sleep.

\--

\--

Harry awoke to soft kisses on his cheek, a strong arm wrapped securely around his waist and his face buried in a warm chest, the pleasant smell of musk invading his nostrils. He stirred, eyelashes tickling the chest he was lying against and turned his head up to gaze into the warm eyes of Remus.

“Good morning, my pup,” he smiled. Harry grinned back, accepting the gentle kiss the older man laid on his lips. “How did you sleep?”

“Brilliantly,” Harry admitted, nuzzling back into his broad chest. He traced a silvery scar curiously, placing a kiss on the soft skin. “Where’s Sirius?”

“He went to buy some breakfast and get you a pain potion.”

“A pain potion?” Harry asked, shifting to lie on his back. “What for-?!” He hissed as his sore bottom rubbed against the sheets and Remus pulled him back into his arms, reaching over to the bedside table and pulling a vial of salve from the drawer. He maneuvered so that he could open the bottle, squeezing a bit of the lotion onto his index finger and then sliding it between Harry’s lower cheeks, rubbing the cream against the slightly raw entrance. Harry whimpered as the cooling sensation washed over him, soothing the burn and he relaxed completely against the werewolf. 

“Better?” Remus asked, pulling his hand away and mindlessly wiping the extra salve on the sheets. 

“Much,” Harry answered, leaning up and giving him a grateful kiss. 

“The cream is only for immediate relief; once you get the pain potion the discomfort will ease completely.” They rested together in comfortable silence until they heard Sirius opening the front door, clattering loudly into the house and towards the kitchen. Remus chuckled. 

“It’s a good thing that we weren’t sleeping anymore,” he remarked dryly. Harry grinned up at him and got a firm kiss as a reward. “You stay here; we’ll bring you breakfast.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked worriedly. 

“Positive.” With one last kiss Remus disentangled himself and slid out of bed, bending and showing off a beautiful backside as he fetched his boxers. Harry smiled shyly, eyes glued, and Remus laughed before slipping into his clothing and traipsing from the room. 

“Morning love,” Sirius called as the werewolf walked into the kitchen. The black-haired man was dividing food onto three plates, adding extra of Remus’ favorite to one. 

“Morning,” Remus said, planting a quick kiss on Sirius’ stubble-covered cheek. He grabbed a breakfast tray from a cabinet and placed Harry’s plate and the three glasses of pumpkin juice onto it, Sirius grabbing the other two plates and following his lover back to the bedroom.

“Ah, the puppy awakes,” Sirius teased when he saw Harry propped carefully up against the pillows he had placed against the headboard. Harry smiled brightly at the two of them, taking the tray when Remus handed it to him and balancing it on his lap. Sirius handed the plates he was carrying over to Remus and plucked the juice from the tray, setting it safely out of harm’s way so that they could sit on either side of Harry without worrying about spills. 

Sirius pulled a small vial from his pocket and handed it to Harry. “Drink this before you eat,” he instructed and the teen pulled out the cork, scrunching his nose endearingly as the smell drifted up to him. With a deep breath he downed it, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes as he tried not to gag before it settled in his stomach. 

A fork nudged his lips and Harry opened, relishing in the delicious taste of scrambled eggs washing away the residue of the potion. He sighed happily, opened his eyes and giving Remus a grateful look before Sirius turned his face and gave him a deep kiss. 

“Still delicious despite the potion,” Sirius said when they separated. Harry blushed and turned embarrassed eyes down to his plate of food. 

“No embarrassment,” Remus chastised gently, resting his chin on the younger man’s shoulder. “You’re our mate now and we did promise to make you believe that you’re beautiful.”

“I know,” Harry said quietly, nervously poking at the strawberry jam on his toast and ignoring that it was sticky on his finger. “I’m just not used to such comments.”

“Well get used to them,” Sirius said confidently before taking a large bite of eggs. He swallowed before speaking again. “As your mates, we are required to dote and love upon you as much as possible.” He paused, a sudden light coming to his stormy eyes. 

“In fact,” he continued slowly, cocking one eyebrow. “I think that you should move in with us so that we can worship you more.” Remus and Harry paused, both looking at Sirius with surprised expressions. The man just beamed at them. 

“You . . . you want me to move in with you?” Harry stumbled. Sirius nodded, smile still in place and Harry looked over at Remus whose startled expression had melted into a thoughtful countenance. 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” he finally said. Harry gaped. 

“Really? You both want me to move in with you? Already?” 

“Being mates is more serious than moving in together,” Sirius remarked. Remus cupped Harry’s cheek. 

“You don’t have to; remember that we won’t push you into anything that you don’t want to do.” 

“No,” Harry breathed with a delicate smile. “I’d love to.”

\--

\--

The café was as warm and welcoming as always, with couples scattered at the circular tables in the center and groups of students studying in the booths that were pushed off to the side. Remus smiled and nodded at Riku who was at the register, the silver-haired teen waving back at him and before disappearing into the back room.

He and Sirius made their way up to the register, hands entwined, and smiled brightly at the teen who had replaced Riku behind the counter. “Welcome to Twilight Café,” Harry grinned. “What can I get for you?”

“Two peppermint hot chocolates please,” Sirius smirked. 

Harry smiled. “Coming right up.”


	4. Special Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.

**Special Extra**

“Sirius!”

“Yes, love?”

“Where did you put the box with the Defense Against the Dark Arts texts?” 

“Which box? You have about seven,” Sirius hollered back to his lover, rolling his slate colored eyes. The dark-haired teen across from him tried to hide his little giggles behind a hand. Sirius grinned back at him and gave him a playful wink. 

“I do not have seven!” Remus called back indignantly from where he was in another room. “There are only two boxes and half of one has the Transfiguration texts, which happens to be the box that I’m looking for! Do you have it upstairs with you?” 

“I can’t say that I do,” Sirius sang, opening the box that he was kneeling in front of, pushing aside the flaps and pulling out some of the neatly folded clothes within. He handed them to Harry. “Do you know where his box is, love?” 

“Maybe it’s in the lavatory?” Harry suggested. Sirius furrowed his brows, trying hard to stay focused as Harry bent over to place things in the lower drawer, his dark colored jeans pulled taught across his tempting backside. 

“Why would we put a box of books in the lavatory?” Sirius asked, scratching his head in confusion. 

“I dunno, but we didn’t exactly have an organized move,” Harry said, standing and reaching for the second pile of clothes that Sirius was holding out towards him. “I don’t know where you put the box.”

“Why do you think that I had the box?” Sirius questioned, almost indignant as he folded down the now empty box and moved onto another. 

“Remus was trying to put boxes in their appropriate rooms and the two of you didn’t want me to do heavy lifting-,”

“We can’t have our mate hurt!” Sirius interjected, but Harry ignored him and continued on his train of thought.

“So you are the only one that could have handled the box.”

“Sirius, why is the box in the lavatory!?” Remus shouted and Harry snickered. Sirius pursed his lips in annoyance. 

“Fine, the box is in the lavatory,” he groused. 

“Obviously,” Harry said with a roll of his expressive emerald eyes. Sirius playfully snapped his teeth at the younger man, reveling in the sound of his mate’s laughter that came from the gesture. 

Remus appeared in the doorway, a stack of books clutched to his chest and a slightly disgruntled look on his handsome face. “Sorry Moony,” Sirius said sheepishly, sending him a sweet smile, “I didn’t look at the label on the box.” 

“I can see that,” Remus remarked dryly, but his amber eyes were sparkling. He turned his gaze to his younger mate, Harry smiling shyly at him before ducking his head bashfully. 

Remus clicked his tongue and made his way over to the dark-haired teen, shifting the tomes to one arm and placing a finger under Harry’s chin, forcing him to meet the werewolf’s eyes. “None of that,” Remus cooed. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said quietly.

Sirius; who had made his way over to his mates and wound himself around Harry’s back; tsk’d gently, nudging the younger man’s cheek with his nose until Harry leaned his head back against the dark-haired man’s shoulder and looked at him with pretty eyes. “No apologies,” he whispered. 

“I’m-,” Harry started, but Sirius interrupted him.

“None of that,” the man breathed before sealing his lips over Harry’s. The emerald-eyed young man mewled into the languid kiss, bringing one hand up to twine in Sirius’s thick hair. Remus growled hungrily, his eyes darkening as he watched the two engaged in their deep, slow kiss. Harry reached for him and Remus pressed against his chest, moaning gently as Harry entwined his free hand in the wolf’s sandy brown hair. 

Remus attached his lips to Harry’s delicious looking throat, sucking and nipping lovingly, adoring the way Harry’s hand tightened in his hair and the soft moans that vibrated the flesh under his lips. The younger man pulled away from Sirius’ kiss, his breath escaping him in desperate pants as the two men devoured his neck on either side; Sirius beginning to unbutton his shirt as Remus dropped the books he was holding and started in on removing his jeans. 

“Wait-,” Harry choked out, even as he tilted his head back to allow his lovers greater access to his neck. “We can’t do this.”

“It’s our house, so I don’t see why not,” Sirius smirked, trailing the tip of his tongue up Harry’s neck. The younger man gasped and trembled in between the other two, the hand buried in Remus’ soft hair slipping to rest at his side as Remus dropped to his knees. 

“My parents,” Harry whispered, arching his hips closer to the soft lips that were brushing against his boxer-clad erection. “They’ll be here soon.”

“They’ll knock,” Sirius soothed, his fingers finding Harry’s nipples now that his shirt was unbuttoned. 

Harry laughed breathlessly, shuddering wildly as Sirius played with his chest and Remus pulled his underwear down, his cock springing free and making both of his lovers groan excitedly at the sight. “You obviously don’t know my dad very well,” Harry whispered, licking his dry lips. 

“I don’t,” the other black-haired male agreed, pressing a tender kiss to Harry’s cheek even as he continued to manipulate the erect little buds perched atop a lightly tanned chest. “But don’t think right now; just enjoy.” With those words Remus swallowed down Harry’s cock to the root, Harry shouting out loudly and thrusting his hips forward, desperate for more of that perfect wet warmth. 

Remus devoured his young mate hungrily, sucking strongly and flicking his tongue against the head when he pulled back, before diving back down for more of Harry’s taste. Harry was keening wildly, panting and gasping and squirming within Sirius’ grasp. Remus was sure that if the other man wasn’t holding him up, Harry would have collapsed to the floor. 

“Please,” Harry moaned, shaking his head. “Please, wait, we can’t.”

“Of course we can,” Sirius purred, running his hand down Harry’s chest and stomach, his fingertips trailing playfully over Remus’ top lip and making both his mates moan noisily. 

“But my parents-,” Harry tried to protest again. Sirius nipped him sharply on the neck. Harry yelped. 

“Didn’t I tell you to enjoy, not think?” Sirius murmured. “Give Remus your come, Beautiful,” he hissed. Harry gasped, arching frantically. His eyes were wide behind his glasses, staring unseeingly up at the ceiling as Sirius entwined his hand in Remus’ hair. 

“Sirius,” Harry sighed. “Remus.” 

“He’s hungry for you, Harry,” Sirius continued, grinding his own erection against Harry’s back. Remus moaned his agreement loudly, clutching Harry’s hips and sucking harder on the cock in his mouth. “Give him what he wants.”

“I’m close,” Harry gasped suddenly, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“Yes,” Sirius whispered his eyes dark and intense. “Let go, let go for us.”

“I. . . I,” Harry stuttered, his body tensing, readying for climax. 

**_SLAM!_**

“Alright, stop molesting my son and _get down here_!” James Potter bellowed from downstairs, startling the three in the bedroom. Remus pulled away quickly, Harry crying out as his erection was suddenly surrounded by cold air. Sirius jumped at the shout, swiveling his head to look at the wide open door of the bedroom, his eyes narrowed angrily. Remus, too, looked upset, brows furrowed in aggravation as his eyes slowly morphed from gold back to their usual amber. 

Harry whimpered and sagged in Sirius’ arms, every breath escaping him in a soft whine. His cock was still hard, glistening from Remus’ saliva, the head purple and leaking pre-come. Sirius gave him a gentle kiss before passing the younger man over to the now standing Remus. “I’ll go try and distract James, but he won’t wait for long.”

As if to prove what Sirius said, James yodeled, “Hel _looooooooooooo_ , I know you three are here! Hopefully dressed and presentable!” 

“Go,” Remus whispered. “I’ve got the puppy.” Harry murmured, rubbing against his mate’s stomach in a desperate search for friction. 

Sirius gave both of them quick kisses, adjusted himself in his jeans, and strode quickly from the room, his boisterous greeting floating throughout the house. Remus looked down at Harry, who peered up at him through glazed eyes. “I told you we couldn’t,” he whispered. 

Remus chuckled dryly. “So you did,” he murmured. “Are you going to be alright?” 

“Fine,” Harry said, standing up with difficulty. His erection was just beginning to fade, but his boxers and jeans were still around his ankles and hindering his movement. 

“I’ll make it up to you tonight,” Remus promised his voice husky with desire. “I’ll-,”

“Shh!” Harry said frantically, pressing a finger against Remus’ lips. They were soft and plump beneath his digit. “Don’t say any more or I’ll never be able to go down and see mum and dad.” Remus grinned devilishly and gave a quick lick to Harry’s finger before he began to help the younger man straighten himself out. 

\--

\--

“. . .happy birthday, dear Harry! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” the four adults shouted tunelessly. Harry laughed in delight, even as his cheeks flushed brightly in embarrassment. A small cake; perfect for the five in the house; sat in front of the birthday boy, six candles flickering happily in the baked confection. 

“Blow out the candles!” Sirius crowed, a huge grin covering his handsome face. Harry grinned, doing as the man requested and throwing the room into darkness as the people around him clapped enthusiastically. Remus flicked his wand at the light switch and the room was flooded with bright light. 

“Birthday boy gets the first slice,” Lily beamed, picking up the serving utensils and easily cutting the cake into five slices. Remus held out a plate and Lily plopped one of the large slices of cake onto it, setting down in front of her son and dropping a kiss on top of his messy ebony hair. Harry smiled up at her, his eyes sparkling wildly with happiness. 

“Thanks, mum,” he said. Lily smiled and served the rest of the cake to the other occupants in the room, everyone munching away contently at their slices. 

“What do your friends have planned for your birthday?” James asked Harry curiously. The older Potter had been informed that his son’s friends from work would be taking him out tomorrow, the day after his birthday, while the day of his birthday was just for family. Harry was secretly glad that his friends had decided this; he didn’t know if they would be able to handle his father’s strangeness. 

“I don’t actually know,” Harry admitted with a shrug, licking traces of frosting off his fork. Sirius and Remus stared, their own cake forgotten as their eyes darkened with lust. Lily watched warily; although she had come to accept the relationship that her son had with her two classmates from school (she was actually quite happy for her boy since this was probably the happiest he had ever been), she didn’t want to see what should happen behind closed doors. 

“James,” Lily cleared her throat nervously, placing her cake down on the table. “I think that it’s time we be going.”

“What are you talking about?” James asked, confused and oblivious. Harry was also puzzled at his mother’s sudden declaration, looking at the redhead in confusion, but continuing to run his fork mindlessly back and forth across his tongue. Sirius’ hand found Remus’ and he gripped it tightly, trying to reign in his desire. Remus was struggling as well, his body humming with tension. 

“I’m sure that Harry has gifts to open and we have . . . laundry . . . to do at home,” Lily fibbed, yanking the plate of half-eaten dessert from her husband’s hand and ushering him out of the room towards the front door. 

“Laundry? Lily, we just did laundry last night!” James protested, grabbing onto the doorjamb of the kitchen and firmly planting his feet. His redheaded wife placed her palms flat on his back and continued to push, putting all her weight behind her motion, but her husband didn’t budge. 

“James, you and I both know that your socks pile up in a day,” Lily huffed. 

“Are you saying my feet stink?” James quipped, looking over his shoulder at his struggling spouse. Lily growled, straightened, and then rammed her elbow into the black-haired man’s spine. James yelped and stumbled into the foyer, Lily quickly following. 

“I’ll floo you tomorrow honey,” the woman called back to her son, gathering her shoes and opening the front door. “Have a happy birthday!”

“Lily, I wasn’t finished with my cake yet!” James whined as he was shoved out of the door, shoes flying out after him and hitting him in the backside. 

“We’ll buy some on the way home,” Lily said, the door slamming shut behind her. Harry blinked, shocked, staring at the doorway and wondering what had just happened. 

He cleared his throat. “Well, that was . . . different.” 

“Your mother is a very smart woman,” Remus growled, slinking towards the younger man. Harry turned surprised eyes onto his wolf, his breath catching in his throat as he saw the smoldering look in those amber eyes that were beginning to swirl gold. 

“Remus, what . . .” Harry breathed, standing from his chair and taking a few stumbling steps backwards, only to run into his second lover. Sirius twined his arms around Harry’s slim waist, rolling his hips into the younger man and letting him feel the raging erection trapped in his jeans. 

“We owe you for earlier, don’t we Beautiful?” Remus rumbled, making his way to stand in front of Harry and cupping that gorgeous face in between his large, warm hands. 

Harry felt his heart thudding in his chest, his own cock beginning to swell as he gave a faint moan. “But,” he whispered, “my parents.”

“Are gone now,” Sirius answered. “And they won’t be coming back tonight.”

“So,” Remus continued where his mate had left off, “nothing is going to interrupt us this time.” He kissed Harry’s nose gently, a move that was so at odds with the burning lust in his eyes. “I do believe that it is time Sirius and I gave you your birthday present.” 

And with a moan, Harry was swept into Sirius’ arms and hurried upstairs, the cake abandoned on the table and a door slamming shut echoing throughout the house.

_Story finished: December 6, 2008_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll see everyone next chapter. Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
